As The Sun Loves The Moon
by AdaHetfield6
Summary: Perder a Moira Burton fue lo que le llevó a desmoronarse lentamente. FemSlash. [Este fic participa en la actividad "Lo que ellas quieren" del foro Resident Evil: Behind the Horror.]
**Holi xD les traigo feels.**

 **Una disculpa por ser la última en entregar el trabajo para la actividad del foro, no soy buena con los fics tristes, pero en serio quería escribir ésta historia y enseñarles un poquito de lo que Claire tuvo que pasar cuando logró escapar de la isla en Revelations 2, pensando que Moira había muerto y cargando con la culpa.**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a CAPCOM, lo único mío es la trama.**

 **Canciones en las que me inspiré y que pueden escuchar si lo desean: Broken - Lifehouse, Saturn - Sleeping at Last, Elastic Heart - SIA, Paralyzed - NF.**

 **Una disculpa si encuentran errores, lo escribí en mi teléfono. u.u**

 **Este fic participa para la actividad "Lo que ellas quieren" del foro Resident Evil: Behind the Horror.**

 _ **As The Sun Loves The Moon**_

Pasó horas caminando sin rumbo fijo; sus pies se arrastraban con cada paso debido al cansancio, su mano hacía presión sobre su costado izquierdo tratando de aminorar el dolor, producto de un fuerte golpe. El alcohol en su sistema no hacía más que empeorar la situación; apenas sabía lo que estaba haciendo y lo que veía. Caminó hasta que su cuerpo ya no pudo más, quedando inmóvil y con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la ciudad.

No podía ni quería continuar más.

Sus rodillas se volvieron tan frágiles como una delgada y fina copa de cristal. Podía jurar que escuchó los miles de pedazos romperse en el momento que se impactó con el suelo, para después quedarse ahí mismo. Los sonidos del entorno se volvían lejanos a medida que su visión se convertía en un oscuro abismo que pronto la llevaría a desconectarse de todo, dejándola a su suerte en medio de una calle vacía, esperando a que simplemente algo pasara para que acabase con toda su miseria.

*oOo*

Sus ojos se abrieron con pesadez, necesitando algo de tiempo para poder adaptarse a la luz del lugar. El cuerpo le dolía como el infierno. Cuando al fin estuvo totalmente consciente, cayó en cuenta de que se encontraba en el hospital; odiaba ese lugar, pues lo único que hacía era traerle espantosos recuerdos de mes y medio atrás.

Lentamente y con algo de dolor logró sentarse, apoyando su espalda sobre la cabecera de aquella incómoda cama de hospital. Divisó las flores sobre el mueble que se encontraba a un lado de ella; eran lo único colorido en el lugar, que pintaba su interior con un tono blanco y frío. Posó sus ojos sobre su regazo, en el cual sus manos descansaban sin energía.

La herida que quedó en su muñeca después de que le retirasen el brazalete que contenía el virus ya casi había terminado de cicatrizar.

Una cicatriz más para otro doloroso recuerdo.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose la sacó de sus pensamientos… Era Jill entrando para ver cómo estaba. La rubia pareció un poco sorprendida de verla despierta y al notar el estado en el que se encontraba Claire. Llena de raspones en los brazos, un labio abierto, un ojo morado y algunos golpes más, agregando una fractura de costilla. Se veía fatal.

Tomó asiento al final de la cama y le regaló una ligera sonrisa; Claire respondió al gesto muy sutilmente.

-Veo que te encuentras mejor. Dormiste por dos días. – Claire miró hacia la ventana sin mucho interés en lo que le dijo Jill. Estaba lloviendo, justo como aquel día en que regresó a casa después de todo ese infierno, aunque, sinceramente, ya nada se sentía como en casa… No sin Moira.

-Chris estaba muy preocupado… cuando nos llamaron sólo dijeron que te encontraron inconsciente sobre la acera y con serios golpes. - Nuevamente no hubo respuesta. El silencio se apoderó de la habitación; lo único que podía escucharse era el monitor de pulso y la pesada respiración de Claire.

-Claire, necesito que me digas que fue lo que sucedió. – Rogó para nuevamente no obtener respuesta.

Silencio.

-Necesitamos saber porqué te atacaron para comenzar una investigación. – Finalmente Claire se dignó a mirar a la agente. Sus ojos se veían cansados y sin expresión alguna, apenas encontraba las ganas para mantenerlos abiertos.

Jill estaba expectante a cualquier señal.

-Estaba en Terra Save cuando se dio el aviso de que un pequeño grupo de mercenarios intentaría robar un laboratorio cerca de la ciudad. – Hubo una pausa para tomar aire; le costaba respirar bien con aquella costilla rota –No iban a hacer nada al respecto, querían buscarlos una vez que robaran lo que sea que fueran a robar. – Jill frunció el entrecejo con bastante interés, asintiendo después para que continuara.

-No iba a dejar que se salieran con la suya… así que decidí ir por ellos antes de que se saliera de control.

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Los embosqué justo antes de que entraran al laboratorio; hubo una pelea, tres de ellos mordieron el polvo… al cuarto lo dejé consciente para poder sacarle algo de información. – Tomó aire.

Jill asintió nuevamente.

-Hice lo que pude… dijo que nunca conocieron a su empleador, todo se llevaba a cabo por mensajes. – Hizo una mueca de desagrado al sentir una punzada proveniente de su costado, inmediatamente se llevó la mano hasta el lugar –Después dijo que sabía todo sobre mí, sobre el equipo de Terra Save… - Guardó silencio. La rubia vio como apretaba los dientes con cierta rabia –Sobre Moira también… - Jill la observaba con preocupación. El tema de Moira aún era algo muy delicado para Claire y para los Burton.

-Ese maldito fue uno de los que nos llevó a esa isla. – Valentine sólo notaba como la pelirroja trataba fervientemente de contener su llanto.

No derramó ni una sola lagrima, puesto que, después su mirada se oscureció, sacando su lado más sombrío y desconocido.

-Lo golpeé cientos de veces hasta que no quedó nada de su rostro. – Su voz era temblorosa pero con un tono grave, como si tuviese un nudo en la garganta.

-No lo maté, si es lo que piensas…

-Lo sé… no harías algo como eso. – puso su mano sobre la de ella como una muestra de apoyo. Claire sonrió sin fuerzas.

-Lo último que recuerdo es que conduje hacia un bar fuera de la ciudad… lo demás está borroso. – Finalizó.

-Está bien. –Jill asintió calmadamente y luego de eso no hubo más palabras. La habitación se quedó en silencio nuevamente y al cabo de un rato Claire se excusó diciendo que necesitaba descansar. La rubia salió del lugar para darle su espacio; afuera esperaría a Chris para informarle todo lo sucedido. Con algo de trabajo volvió a recostarse. Se quedó quieta mientras sus ojos se perdían en el ventanal viendo como la lluvia azotaba contra el cristal, y después pasó a caer completamente dormida.

 _Después de tanto correr y luchar por sobrevivir encontraron un lugar seguro; una pequeña que no había sido alcanzada aún por el caos ni por los infectados que rondaban por el lugar. Moira revisaba que no hubiera ningún hueco por el cual alguna . pudiese colarse, por otra parte, Claire aseguraba las entradas. Una vez acabado todo, lo primero que hizo fue tumbarse sobre un no tan cómodo sofá, aunque en ese momento se sentía como una nube para la pelirroja, tras tanto tiempo de escabullirse y recibir uno que otro golpe, no podía quejarse._

 _Un largo suspiro abandonó su boca, dejó caer la cabeza sobre el respaldo del sofá. Su descanso no duró mucho, puesto que un fuerte ruido proveniente de una de las habitaciones la puso en alerta. Tomó su arma y se levantó rápidamente, caminó con cautela, estaba preparada para lo que fuera._

 _-¿Moira? – Su voz fue firme, pero al no obtener respuesta de la más joven comenzó a preocuparse. Se dirigió a paso rápido hacia el piso de arriba._

 _Se calmó al encontrarse con la castaña lanzando miles de maldiciones hacia una pobre caja que había caído desde lo alto de un closet._

 _-Demonios, Moira. ¿Por qué no me respondiste? Creí que te había pasado algo. – Dijo acercándose a ella, tomando la caja entre sus manos y colocándola sobre una mesita de noche que se encontraba cerca. Moira se disculpó por ello, pero después vio que Claire comenzaba a hurgar dentro de la caja._

 _-¿Qué es? – Se acercó curiosa._

 _La caja contenía un montón de fotos familiares y de una pareja de recién casados, otras cuantas en la fiesta de un pequeño rodeado de un grupo de niños, y también había algunos álbumes dentro. Claire miraba las fotografías pensando en lo horrible que debió ser abandonarlo todo y salir corriendo, exponiendo a los que amas al peligro, con la esperanza de encontrarles una vida mejor, darles nuevos recuerdos y experiencias felices._

 _Sin querer se dio cuenta de que estaba pasando justo por la misma situación._

 _Lo único que Claire quería era el bienestar de Moira, así tuviese que cometer cientos de locuras para poder sacarla sana y salva de esa isla. Moira aún tenía muchas cosas por vivir, merecía algo mucho mejor que una horrible experiencia que seguramente dejaría sus marcas de por vida. Estaba dispuesta a luchar con todo lo que se le pusiera en frente para asegurarle un futuro, porque a final de cuentas, eso es lo único que se quiere cuando se ama tanto a alguien._

 _-¿Crees que lo lograron? – La voz de Moira hizo que se apartara de sus pensamientos –No lo sé… espero que sí. – Dijo sin dejar de mirar una de las fotos. La castaña colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Claire para atraer su atención –Vamos, tenemos que descansar. – Hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para que la siguiera. Claire dejó las fotos en la caja y acto seguido comenzó a caminar detrás de Moira._

 _Sintió la urgencia de detenerse a medio camino y tomar la mano de Moira para que ella parase también. La más joven reaccionó ante el contacto, poniendo toda su atención sobre los ojos azules de Claire, que la miraban como si ella fuese el centro del universo. No sabía siquiera que decirle, simplemente quedó atrapada, olvidándose hasta del infierno por el que estaban pasando._

 _-Voy a sacarte de aquí, te lo prometo. – Claire apretó su mano, su mirada detonaba una determinación que nunca antes había visto._

 _-Lo sé. – Respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro, imitando la acción de Claire con la mano._

Abrió los ojos de golpe, trató de sentarse lo más rápido que pudo y miró a su alrededor; seguía en el hospital. Todo había sido un sueño mezclado con uno de sus recuerdos de la isla, que se alojaban cruelmente en su cabeza para atormentarla una y otra vez. Apretó las sabanas con fuerza mientras las saladas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Sollozaba con fuerza tratando de calmar su dolor, pero no importaba lo que hiciera, ni siquiera en sus sueños podía estar en paz. Era como si el recuerdo de Moira regresara una y otra vez para castigarla por haberla dejado morir en aquel lugar. Juraba que en cualquier momento se volvería loca, mientras más escuchaba el sonido del monitor, más imágenes del pasado llegaban a su cabeza como relámpagos.

No podía seguir en esa habitación.

Se levantó de la cama como pudo, desprendiéndose de todo lo que tuviese pegado a la piel, caminó hacia la puerta; la simple acción de girar la perilla resultaba dolorosa para su cuerpo. Se quejó un poco debido a la fractura, pero eso no iba a detenerla. Un segundo antes de conseguirlo, la puerta se abrió desde el otro lado, para su mala suerte era Chris, el cual miraba sorprendido la escena.

-Claire, ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – Entró a la habitación con una expresión severa sobre su rostro.

-Necesito salir de aquí. – Sonaba agitada. No era difícil percatarse de que estaba alterada. Había sudor en todo su cuerpo, pero a pesar de eso las lágrimas podían notarse sin mucho esfuerzo, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos y no dejaba de temblar.

-No puedes hacer eso, sigues en observación.

-No me importa, tengo que…

-Claire, basta. No irás a ningún lado. – Se puso delante de la puerta para cortarle el paso.

Sabiendo que no tenía oportunidad de luchar contra su hermano en ese estado, volvió resignada a la cama. Chris le ayudó para que pudiera recostarse… No se había calmado aún. Se sentó junto a ella quedándose en silencio por un momento.

La respiración de Claire ya se había estabilizado.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? ¿Por qué te alteraste?

La pelirroja tenía la vista puesta sobre el techo.

-Tuve un sueño. – Respondió con la voz apagada.

-¿Y querías escapar por eso?

-No fue solo un sueño… era un recuerdo. – Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse de nuevo.

-¿Quieres hablar sobre eso? – Preguntó.

Ella solamente negó con la cabeza en silencio.

Después de un rato las enfermeras entraron para suministrarle los medicamentos a Claire. Chris se quedó con ella esa noche.

La menor de los Redfield necesitaba más ayuda de lo que se pensaba; cuando Claire perdió a Steve quedó una marca, pero sin embargo pudo seguir adelante… esta vez era diferente, tal vez porque Claire y Moira tenían un vinculo de casi toda la vida. No esperaba que las heridas de Claire sanaran en sólo un mes, pero ésta parecía empeorar en lugar de conseguir aunque sea el más mínimo progreso. Él pasó por algo parecido después de que vio caer a Jill por aquella ventana para salvarlo de Wesker. Moira también se sacrificó para salvar la vida de su hermana.

Conocía su dolor. La única diferencia era que Moira jamás volvería.

La noche fue agotadora; Claire despertó entre sollozos al menos tres veces, para la cuarta trató de escapar de nuevo. Los enfermeros lograron sedarla, sólo así pudo descansar lo que restaba de la madrugada.

**oOo**

Pasaron unos días más para que a Claire le dieran el alta; Chris se ofreció a llevarla a casa. En el auto apenas se dijeron unas cuantas palabras… básicamente Claire estaba pero a la vez no. La mirada perdida y la falta de interés en casi todo comenzaba a preocupar más a Chris, agregando los informes de la investigación que se levantó tras el intento de robo al laboratorio.

Cuando Chris y Jill fueron al hospital general para obtener información sobre el sujeto que formó parte del secuestro de su hermana y Moira, quedaron fuera de sí. Claire no estaba mintiendo cuando dijo que no quedó nada de su rostro. Estaba desfigurado de una manera casi brutal.

.

.

.

-Bien, aquí estamos. – Chris abrió la perta del departamento, dejando pasar a su hermana primero. Claire tomó asiento en la sala mientras Chris preparaba lo necesario para que estuviese cómoda. Ya con todo listo fue a sentarse a su lado –Gracias por traerme. – su voz seguía sonando con ese tono apagado de los últimos días, pero en serio estaba agradecida por los cuidados del castaño.

-Descuida, soy tu hermano… cuentas conmigo siempre.

Claire le sonrió por primera vez desde que estaba en el hospital, pero el mayor de los hermanos seguía escondiendo la preocupación en su mirada.

-Di lo que quieras decir, Chris. – Claire lo conocía a la perfección, sabía cuando había cosas dándole vueltas en la cabeza. La miró un poco inseguro, pero hizo caso.

-Tenemos que hablar de ese sujeto al que le destrozaste la cara.

-No quiero hablar de eso.

-Pues vamos a hacerlo aunque no quieras. – protestó.

Claire bufó y desvió la mirada.

-¿Qué está pasando contigo? Pudiste haberlo matado… Peor aún, pudieron haberte matado.

-Sólo hacía mi trabajo.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Sólo estabas jugando a ser la justiciera! – Levantó la voz. Claire lo miró irritada.

-¿¡Jugando!? ¿¡Crees que esto es un maldito juego para mí!? – Gritó señalándose a sí misma.

-¿¡Y si no lo es entonces por qué te metes a la boca del lobo!? ¡Actúas como si estuvieses buscando que te maten! ¿¡Qué es lo que diría Moira si viera en lo que te estás convirtiendo!?

Aquello fue como un golpe. La sala se quedó en silencio. Claire le dio la espalda al castaño para que no la viera desmoronarse.

-Déjame sola. – su voz sonó grave, otro nudo en la garganta impidiéndole hablar con claridad.

-Claire… - Trató de acercarse pero la pelirroja no se lo permitió.

-¡Sólo vete! Por favor…

Arrepentido, el mayor salió del apartamento, dejando a una Claire que se estaba quebrando poco a poco hasta llegar a un punto sin retorno. Sólo rogaba porque no cometiera una locura.

Mientras tanto, dentro del lugar, la pelirroja se quedó donde estaba, procesando cada una de las palabras de su hermano. Tal vez tenía razón. Tal vez sólo estaba buscando que alguien o algo acabara con su vida para no cargar más con esa maldita culpa... Tal vez sólo quería que todo acabara de una buena vez. Sacudió su cabeza. No estaba pensando con claridad, pero era lo único en lo que podía pensar en esos momentos.

Se dirigio hasta la cocina, donde comenzó a buscar en las puertas de la alacena una botella. Después de haber dado con el licor, bebió un sorbo directo de la botella.

El procedimiento se repitió decenas de veces, un trago más largo que el anterior, y así hasta dejar la botella completamente vacía. La pelirroja meneó el recipiente para ver si aún quedaba un poco de alcohol, pero no había más.

Frustrada, no hizo más que lanzar la botella hacia una de las paredes, dejando que se rompiera y todos los cristales quedaran esparcidos por el lugar. Sin fuerzas dejó que su cuerpo se deslizara sobre la barra de la cocina hasta llegar al suelo.

-Dios, ayúdame. - Echó su cabeza hacia atrás y después cubrió sus ojos con las palmas de sus manos al sentir las lágrimas amenazando con salir.

.

.

.

Las siguientes semanas Claire se aisló de todo el mundo. Apenas contestaba las llamadas de Chris o de Barry. Estaba hundiéndose cada vez más en un pozo de alcohol y pastillas para dormir.

Cuando Chris lograba tener contacto con ella las cosas empeoraban, todo se basaba en discusiones sin sentido, Claire siempre estaba a la defensiva cuando Chris buscaba apoyarla.

Si él no podía hacer nada, entonces buscaría otra forma.

Una tarde decidió llamarla diciendo que tenía noticias sobre el robo al laboratorio. Claire aceptó ir hasta la casa del castaño para hablar sobre eso. Al llegar todo estaba normal, Chris abrió la puerta y la invitó a pasar a la sala.

La pelirroja miró confusa la escena. No entendía que era lo que Barry, Jill y Piers estaban haciendo ahí.

-Claire, siéntate, por favor. - le indicó el corpulento hombre.

-¿Qué está pasando? - preguntó al tiempo que se sentaba sin comprender nada. Un silencio incómodo reinó por unos segundos, luego Barry se atrevió a hablar.

-Claire... estamos preocupados por ti. - la mujer los miraba a todos captando de lo que iba todo eso.

-Esperen... ¿Esto es una intervención?

Silencio.

Chris movía sus dedos con nerviosismo, buscaba una forma de decirle las cosas, antes de ser interrumpido por Barry.

-Sé que la pérdida de Moira no ha sido fácil para ti. Tampoco lo ha sido para nosotros. Lo peor que puede pasarle a un padre es perder a uno de sus hijos... - hizo una pausa para aclararse la garganta -El punto es... todo esto que estás haciendo, no mejorará las cosas. -

-Te conozco desde hace tiempo y puedo decir que no estás bien... bebes todo el día y nos alejas a todos. - continuó Piers.

-Lo hago porque necesito estar sola. - se defendió.

-Querer estar sola no es una razón para hacer ese tipo de cosas, nos preocupa que un día podamos perderte a causa de eso. - Jill la miraba con preocupación, pero su voz era firme.

-Necesitas ayuda, Claire. - Chris se levantó del sillón para acercarse a ella, Claire hizo lo mismo, pero buscando alejarse. La pelirroja juntó las cejas y miró a los presentes con cierto dolor.

-¿Y entonces qué? - escupió -¿Van a llevarme a una maldita clínica para alcohólicos? ¿Es eso?

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta; Chris se apartó, pero pronto volvió con dos hombres en un uniforme blanco con las letras "C.W" bordadas en la parte de la espalda.

-Me temo que una clínica de alcoholismo no es lo que necesitas... hemos hablado con especialistas. - Habló Chris -Estás pasando por un colapso emocional que te lleva a hacer todas esas cosas... El estrés post traumático también influye en todo esto.

-¿Un psiquiátrico? - Su voz se quebró, una lagrima escapó cuando Chris asintió.

-Claire... ellos pertenecen a la clínica Charles Williams. - presentó a los hombres -Ahí recibirás la ayuda que necesitas. -

-Chris, no me hagas esto... ¡no hagan esto! - soltó descontrolada mientras los hombres se acercaban a ella y le decían que todo iba a estar bien.

-Lo lamento, Claire... sólo quiero lo mejor para ti. - comenzó a seguirlos hasta la puerta, donde afuera estaba esperándolos un auto de la clínica. Claire dejó de luchar, se rindió cuando subió al coche. El mayor de los hermanos se quedó fuera de la casa junto con los demás para poder despedirse temporalmente de ella. Le dolía demasiado tener que hacer eso, pero estaba seguro de que en un futuro se lo agradecería.

Antes de que el auto se marchara, la pelirroja dio el último vistazo a su hermano y amigos. Chris estaba destrozado al igual que ella.

**oOo**

Pasaron dos meses enteros desde que Claire había ingresado a la clínica. Sus doctores decían que su progreso era grande, tal vez no le faltaría mucho para volver a casa y retomar su vida normal. Terra Save la quería de vuelta para ocupar el lugar de Fisher. Chris y los demás la visitaban cada semana, a veces todos juntos. Tal vez el aspecto de Claire no era el mejor, pero a pesar de las ojeras y la baja de peso, estaba llevando bien la situación.

Barry se encontraba sentado frente a ella en una de las mesas del jardín, tomaba de vez en cuando de su vaso de agua mientras conversaba con Claire de cosas poco importantes. Cuando había silencios, Claire los llenaba leyendo citas de un libro que llevaba en sus manos.

-¿Alguna vez escuchaste de las leyendas de el sol y la luna? - Preguntó la mujer con voz queda.

-Bueno, hay muchas... ¿De cuales hablas?

Claire deslizó los dedos por todo el contorno de aquel viejo libro, respirando hondo, para su mirada sobre los arbustos que se encontraban cerca.

-Hay una, donde el sol y la luna se aman demasiado, pero deben aprender a vivir separados por el resto de sus vidas por demandas de la naturaleza... aún así, aunque sea cada cientos o miles de años, vuelven a estar juntos por un momento y por eso es que hay eclipses.

Barry sonrió.

-Sí, conozco bien esa leyenda. - Dio un sorbo a su vaso -Era la favorita de Moira. -

-Moira era como la luna... - Claire lo pensó en voz alta. De pronto Barry se encontraba mirándola curioso. Se había dado cuenta de algo que no pudo ver desde hace mucho tiempo, que era tan obvio y tan puro, pero que se había mantenido en las sombras.

-Tú la amabas... ¿Cierto? - Cuando vio a Claire sonreír de esa manera, le quedó claro. La gente sólo tenía esa sonrisa tan única cuando había alguien totalmente clavado en su corazón.

-La amo tanto como el sol ama a la luna.

 **Gracias por leer! Por favor no me maten. :'v**


End file.
